Digital image capture devices, such as digital still image cameras, use an image sensor to capture an image of a scene of interest. The image capture device may include a number of image sensor configuration parameters that may be adjusted to better capture images in different environmental conditions. For example, the image capture device may include a number of sensitivity settings, often referred to as ISO settings, that may each correspond to a particular gain for the image sensor and/or an exposure time during which the image sensor is exposed to the scene of interest. Higher ISO settings represent greater image sensor sensitivity, and correspond to larger gains and shorter exposure times. Conversely, lower ISO settings represent lower image sensor sensitivity, and correspond with smaller gains and longer exposure times.
Typically, image capture devices allow a user to manually select image sensor configuration parameters, e.g., the ISO settings, for use in capturing images. By manually selecting the ISO settings, the user can select the ISO setting appropriate for the current environmental condition to better capture images in that environment. Alternatively, or additionally, image captures devices may include automatic configuration setting functions that select the sensor configuration parameters, e.g., ISO, based on the amount of light available in the current environmental condition. The image capture devices may, for example, include light sensors that detect the brightness of the surrounding environment and select the configuration setting based on the amount of light detected.